narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsubachi Nohana
The story is not yet published "I'm still a bad person though. I'll never wash away my sins of killing the people, I probably never will." Mitsbachi Nohana Mitsubachi is a jounin level kunoichi of Konohagakure. She was an orpan of the land of water, after the Kaguya clan massacred her family. She is part of the Nohana clan that has the bloodline limit of glass. She is a rather lazy person who enjoys reading and sleeping. Mitsubachi joins the akatsuki after becoming jonin as a mission from the hokage. She was created by Koto Uta of Wattpad. Background As a kid she was rather laid back. She would sit in her reading stories that her older brother found during his travels as a ninja. Her brother was a ninja of the hidden mist. Upon completing the sicking graduation to become a Genin, he vowed that he would change that. He also didn't allow his sister to go to the academy. One day after her brother came home, their family was attacked. Members of Kaguya clan came and killed her family while her nd her brother trained. Soon they came father the two. Jun, her older brother was overpowered by the two killers. He kept fighting the two nod told Mitsubachi to flee from there and never look back. As she ran on to the streets, she came upon Haku and Zabuza and joined them. Ever since then she has strived to become a more powerful ninja so she would never lose a someone close to her again. Personality Mitsubachi is a rather laid back girl. If something requires effort but she doesn't find anything out of it she won't try or, in the normal case, do nothing at all. She is rather talented as a shinobi but rather sleep all day because of the trouble. Her ideals to become stronger and her rather lazy personality clash multiple times when people offer to train with her. When it comes to training and reading new books, she become energetic and jumpy. She enjoys training because it reminds her of when her brother and her trained in the forest by their home. She is rather found of sleeping and get quite angered when a person wakes her. She likes to listen to people talk instead of talking herself. She feels uncomfortable when she is the one doing all of the talking. Mitsubachi is rather easy to scare. She is deathly afraid of bats. Even much so, that she won't go into caves or old buildings in fear of them. She is rather afraid of needles. She avoids going to the hospital at all cost. Seeing a needle makes her run for the hills. The funniest of her fears is her fear of dogs. She sweats profoundly and sometimes passes out because of fear. Appearance Mitsubachi has medium length purple hair, she normally keeps her hair in a ponytail up in her hat. She has dark green eyes that are cold and cruel. She has a devious look that makes her appear unfriendly and mean. She normally wears a black cloak with a few yellow stripes on her outfit. Underneath her cloak, she has a simple black dress with yellow shorts underneath. She wears tight that are stripped yellow and black. Underneath her dress she wear simple metal chain fail to avoid getting hurt. She wears simple boot that are a black color. Her clothes really don't change except that she cut her hair in Shippuden and she wears a yellow dress instead of black. Abalites She is a gifted shinobi that trained along side Haku. According to Zabuza, Mitsubachi possessed some prodigious talent that in a few ways, Mitsubachi had become somewhat more dangerous than him. Even though she is powerful it is often over looked because her laziness and never wanting to fight with others. Physical ability One of Mitsubachi defining battle-traits is her sheer strength. She is rather fast and alert, even dodging a kunai at the last second without getting an inch near it. She is slower than Haku put a bit faster then Zabuza. Unlike Zabuza and Haku, Mitsubachi was not very proficient with the Silent Killing. She had to have Haku show her where and how to attack the emeny. After Shippuden, she is shown with a further understanding on the human body and further able to preform the often used jutsu's of her fallen comrades. Nature transformation Mitsubachi has two chakra natures being fire and earth. While she never uses them in battle as much as she uses her fist and blades, she is highly gifted with jutsu. She normally uses the two in unison creating glass balls, that she fills with fire. When these glass lanterns hit something, they burst upon contact, spearing fire everywhere. Intelligence Mistubachi possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, thanks to Zabuza's former Anbu training. Her knowledge is great enough that she had a basic idea on how to disable her opponents but never able to preform. She isn't rather smart and found learning boring and a waste of her time. She also knows a few things about herbalism, as she often collects plants to use for medical purposes. Appernce in the show Land of Waves Arc This is the arc that Mitsubachi makes her appearance in. When she first shows up. She is dressed in similar clothed to Haku. The two attack Zabuza and take him away. She is seen near Haku, following him around, this is shown when Sasuke goes to find Naruto, and ask her if she' seen him. When Zabuza and Haku die, she is crushed and sits by their graves till she's confronted by team seven on the day before leaving to home. Chūnin Exam Arc After being taken back to the leaf, Mitsubachi is told she would have to become a Genin and work her way up. She works sole on completing a few simple missions, she was entered into the Chūnin Exams being placed on a team with two other Genin of the leaf. In the first phase, a written test, the participating genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. She found the test boring and completed the first to and went to sleep. Mitsubachi vs Sho Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After watching the most of the rounds, Mistubachi is pitted against her teammate Sho Kim. She easly beats him with her higher level fighting capabilities and advances. Training Mitsubachi really didn't train all that much for the chunin exam except for studying to further herself to become more like Haku in intelligence. Mistubachi vs Nazumi The final match before Sasukess and Garra's. The two friends Nazumi and Mistubachi fight against each other in a test of strength. Mistubachi really didn't want to battle her new found friend but Nazumi told her that they should but on a show for the world to see how strong the two are. Nazumi even tells her that Mistubachi is way more powerful than her but tells her to go all out even if Nazumi gets hurt. In the end Mistubachi wins. Invasion of Konoha Arc Edit Mistubachi stays along side Kakashi and Guy to fight the oncoming enemies. She showed more of her killing intent and her assaian side that Zabuza molded into her and trained her to be. Search for Tsunade Arc Mistubachi wishes Naruto good luck at the gates Sasuke Retrieval Arc Mistubachi is off on a mission with Nazumi, so told when Shikamaru asked if she could join Naruto sets off with Jiraiya. She again wishes him luck and sees him off. Part II Shippūden Kazekage Rescue She is shown beside the akatsuki dressed in the cloak. It's later revealed that she is spying on them and sneaking information back to the leaf. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc She is seen along the Akasuki bringing out the two tails like earlier with Garra. Later she is seen in black mourning clothes at Asumas funeral using clones to get away from the evil organization. Itss later revealed that her partner Mika was covering for her. Itachi Pursuit Arc Mitsubachi and Itachi are seen talking a bit before he leaves to die. Mitsubachi is somewhat sad about him leaving to die in Sasuke's hands but understands him. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Mitsubachi appears beside Madara/Tobi (for those who haven't read in a great while) and Mika. Mitsubachi remain quiet and doesn't talk around her friends as she leads them to believe that she has became rouge like her former masters. Shinobi World War Arc Mitsubachi is seen with Madara again talking about battle plans. She is now one of the only Akatsuki member left. These members are, Obito, Mika, Zetsu, and Mitsubachi. While her and Madara talk, she is taking mental notes of what will be happening. Madara is unaware of her being a leaf village spy due to their similar reason to hate the leaf. Having Kakashi killing the one person they adored. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Mitsubachi is beside Madara and Obito, waiting for her time to strike and kill the two. When she goes to make her move Madara attempt to kill but only mortally wounds her. Sakura goes to help her and ask her why she stayed with the atasuki so long. Which she replies with, "I did it to save people. I was trusted with secrets that the akatsuki gave me and I handed them to your village. I'm still a bad person though. I'll never wash away my sins of killing the people, I probably never will." After that she sleeps for awhile as Nazumi heals her because Sakura left to help Naruto. The two have a talk and ends in the two hugging and crying. Mika joins them and they began to fight against the ten tails. In the Tsuchigumo. Mitsubachi is shown dreaming of a world where her, her brother Jun, Haku, Zabuza, Nazumi, and Mika are traveling around the five nations. (I will edit once more of the manga finishes) Trivia -Mitsubachi means 'honeybee'. -Her favorite word is 'forgiven'. -Her favorite food is Taiyaki. -She dislikes anything that is spicy. -Her family used the Kekkie genkai to creat glass art instead of using it for battle. Quotes (To Zabuza) "Fighting means work, work means trying, and trying means getting up, and I'd rather sleep." (To Haku) "I'll never forget all you have done for me Haku." (To Haku and Zabuza) "Even though you two are gone, I'll remember you. Will you watch over me till I join you?" (To Haku and Zabuza) "I'm sorry that I was lazy. Maybe if I had been different, maybe you would stand beside me and instead of over your grave." (To Kakashi)"I have no home and my purpose will never fail me, but it's weak. Allow me to join you in your village. I want to help the one that Zabuza looked up to at his death, the one who changed his twisted ways." (To Sasuke) "Mother, Father, and brother, dead. Your brother is out there and you want him dead. I'd love to have had my brother kill my family. At least I know that there is someone out there thinking of me." (To Naruto) "If you want to be hokage so much, shut up and quit complaining about things and train your ass off." (To Nazumi) "I won't hold back because this is the first battle I've had a aginstt a good friend." (To Kiba) "Keep that thing away from me! It drools and smells. And it'll eat your soul" (To Sakura) "Why do you like someone who hates you, when a person who would die to protect you is right before you?" (To Hinata) "If you really love Naruto tell him instead of hiding like a spinlesss wimp, but wait for the right moment to tell him how you feel." (To Hokage) "My hands are already tainted with blood from those I failed to save and had to kill. I decline your offer to be an Anbu." (To Mika) "Hi, I'm a murder that has killed people for no reason, only because someone ordered me to. Whatss your story?" (To Obito) "You and me are the same in many ways but completlyy different. We lost the one we adored most by the same man in the same fashion." (To Obito and Madara) "I've done things in this world that can never be taken back but at least I can do something good to make me feel less like the bad guy." (To Nazumi and Mika) "After all I've put you through you still remain my closest friends. You belivee in me and think highly of me. I have a feeling that you'll aways be here for me, and I thank you for that." Category:DRAFT